Disclosed herein is a method for transmitting image production device-related information to a remote service facility, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
In conventional image processing devices, there is a set of services that enable device data to be sent electronically to a device manufacturer or remote service facility for many of the support functions needed for the image processing devices, such as Xerox's® SMart eSolutions™. These functions may include billing, supplies replenishment, diagnostics, engineering analysis and marketing analysis.
However, these electronic processes require the image production device to be connected to the network and be accessed by the remote service facility via either direct communications or a proxy device. Thus, the processes will not work for image production devices that are not connected to the Internet or if they a protected by high-security firewalls.